


Drunk Nights Mysteries

by ShippingFangirl26 (IceQueenJules26)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Barista Phil Lester, Coffee Shops, Hangover, M/M, University Student Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenJules26/pseuds/ShippingFangirl26
Summary: Dan Howell is a poor student with a love for alcohol and an unhealthy addiction to coffee and a certain Barista...





	Drunk Nights Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the Phandomficfest bingo! This time, the prompt is Hangover. A big thanks as always to "my" Yani!

Friday mornings were the _ worst _ . 

Dan wasn’t even a lightweight. He wasn’t like his friends who drank one glass of sparkling wine and were done for; he could actually drink quite a lot until he got drunk, and even more for him to suffer the consequences the next morning. 

Somehow he still managed to have a hangover in 9 from 10 cases. How? He didn’t even know. 

That was the worst part, somehow; his mind opted out halfway through the night every week and had him wondering what the fuck even happened the next morning. Sometimes it wasn’t that bad, he’d wake up in his bed, clothes from the last night still on and a killer headache, but that was about it; but sometimes he felt like Ted Mosby in  _ How I Met Your Mother _ , with arse antlers and a pineapple on the nightstand that he had no recollection of even buying. 

There was one constant though. He was a cheap guy, a student with basically no money, living off of the small wage he made as his professor’s assistant. As a student, he was addicted to coffee, basically needed a caffein injection directly into his veins, but he was still ridiculously poor and definitely did not have the means to buy coffee at a coffee shop. 

Somehow he wondered how they managed to keep in business with their prices and if they put diamond powder in their drinks to justify them, but then it was friday again and he remembered. 

He, too, was one of those guys that paid a ridiculous amount of money for a fancy cup of coffee that in no way was worth its money. Because on fridays he was hungover as fuck but still had to get up to run errands for the professor he was working for, so he allowed himself the luxury of one coffee from the shop, with the excuse of needing that coffee to keep his job. 

(He could make one himself before leaving the house, but that was completely beside the point. Or at least that was what he was telling himself.) 

The coffee was admittedly the only thing keeping him upright throughout friday - okay, maybe the guy he got it from had something to do with it as well. He was adorable in a chaotic kind of way, kept messing up orders and took over two months until he finally remembered Dan’s name, but when he got it right for the first time his pale blue eyes shone so brightly in his smiling face that Dan felt blinded for the whole day. His black quiff and his handsome features were another thing; but being honest Dan knew a lot of it had to do with the tight fitting white shirt that clearly outlined his chest and abs. 

Still, he couldn’t muster the guts to talk to him for longer than a few minutes, let alone ask him out. He was awkward and weird, especially in social situations such as this, and he was completely useless in close proximity of hot guys. 

So he went into the shop, ordered a large caramel macchiato, smiled helplessly at the outrageously cute barista called Phil and flirted for approximately 0.2 seconds with him before he got scared and bailed. 

Coming out of the shop he facepalmed, hard, receiving weird looks all around, then he picked up the pieces of his shattered dignity and made his way to the university.

___

When next thursday night came around he swore himself to not do it again, to not get drunk enough again to have a hangover the next morning. Not  _ again _ .

What he didn’t know, and wouldn’t remember later, was what happened between his oath and him getting so trashed he’d forget his name. 

At the part where the buzz was still pleasant, not too much, but still enough to have him loosen and lighten up more than a little, his friends would ask him for his relationship status. He’d start whining dramatically, telling them about the cute barista and how he didn’t have the guts to ask him out yet - but didn’t know when he’d see him again anyway, because coffee shop coffee was expensive as fuck and he didn’t have the budget to indulge in it, especially not for his sober self to back out and bail once again.

His friends would advise him to “not give sober Dan the opportunity to get out!” and he’d tell them the only reason he got coffee there so often was because of his hangover mornings. “So you just have to be hangover again tomorrow!”

Being the dumb idiot that he was, Dan would agree that that was a brilliant idea, so he’d drink himself into yet another mental blackout, just to go back to the coffee shop to another weird encounter with the hot barista called Phil. 

It went on and, unsurprisingly, didn’t work, for weeks -

until it did, at least in the sense that Phil finally had the guts that Dan kept lacking by writing his number on Dan’s coffee.


End file.
